


Healing Touch

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal, Crossover, Healing Powers, Hurt, M/M, Magical power loss, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Auror Harry Potter had been on a case when his goddaughter, Hope Shacklebolt, was attacked. He steps in front of a curse to save her. His magic fights the curse and in the process he loses his magic. His best friends betray him so he moves from Britain and moved to Central city and starts over. He has an art studio where he paints and also where he teaches children different forms of art. After the particle accelerator explodes he finds that he now has the ability to heal others. He keeps it a secret until a woman is shot. What will happen now that the Flash knows about him and his meta status?





	1. Healing Metahuman?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

Harry watched as a bullet hit a woman in her stomach. She fell backwards with a look of shock and fear. The look was mirrored on the Flash’s face. Harry couldn't help himself. He couldn't let the woman die. He ran over to her. His hand glowed gold as he ran it over the wound. Flash, the woman, and the shooter stared in shock as the wound healed.

A bullet flew past them. It missed all three and hit the wall. Harry used the distraction to run off. The woman had taken cover and the Flash took off to apprehend the shooter. No one saw him leave so no one knew where he went or who he was.

The man was disarmed and thrown into the back of the cop car. The Flash ran off to go change. Meanwhile detective West ran over to his daughter.

“Iris?”

“I-I'm fine.”

“You...I saw you get shot!” The man was very confused because she wasn't bleeding and yet there was blood.

“A man...he healed me. He ran off though.”

“What?”

“The bullet went right through me. He healed me and then took off.”

“Iris!” Two voices yelled.

Barry reached her first and hugged her. “Eddie and I were told you were shot.”

“I'm fine.”

“You were shot! How are you fine?”

“A man healed me before he ran off.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“You are still going to the hospital and getting checked out.” Joe told her.

“Okay.”

“ALLEN!”

“Coming! Call me later, okay?”

“Okay.”

Barry went to the captain and Iris was sent to the hospital. He found out later that she was okay. There was no damage from the bullet. She had been fully healed.


	2. Solution to a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Harry Potter)

Harry made it home without any further incident or people seeing him. He had only been there to get his god daughter a gift. He knew that he shouldn't have used his gift but he couldn't let that woman die.

“I'm such an idiot.” He groaned as he locked the door behind him.

Harry knew that many people hated metahumans. He heard it from those who attended his art classes, his customers, and people from random places. There were many metas, like himself, that hide their powers from the world. His stupid ass still had a hero's complex and showed that he had them. He just hoped no one recognized him.

“So stupid.” He put his head in his hands.

* * *

(S.T.A.R Labs)

Once Barry entered the lab Cisco and Caitlin pounced. They had heard Iris getting shot but they didn't know what happened after. Both were concerned. They tried to hack the hospital files but Iris wasn't admitted and they feared the worse.

“How is Iris doing?” Caitlin asked.

“She's fine and already back at work.” Barry answered.

“She was shot.” Caitlin said not understanding how Iris was okay and at work.

“I know. I was there and I saw it.” That image wasn't going to leave him for awhile and most likely never.

“How is she okay?” Cisco asked in concern.

“A young man healed her.” He told them.

“What?” Both asked in confusion.

“The person was a metahuman. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up. Some of his hair escaped the hood so I could tell he had black hair. Iris said his eyes were green. I could tell he was pale from his hands. He put his hands over her wound. They glowed gold and the wound healed. The shooter shot again and the meta ran off while I was distracted. The hospital said that it was like she wasn't even shot.” Barry told him.

“So another meta.” Caitlin said.

“Yeah.”

“A healing meta. Cool.” Cisco said.

“Yeah.” Barry thought it was a nice power.

“At least we won't have to go after this one.” Cisco said.

“True.” It was nice not having to put a meta in jail.

“How is it going Barry?” Caitlin asked one that she knew Iris was okay.

“How is what going?” He asked.

“Finding a building for you metahuman sanctuary.” She said.

“Not well.” He was upset by it.

“Oh? Why?” She asked.

“I can find a big enough facility.” He told her.

“Buy an empty lot and build one.” Caitlin suggested.

“That could work.” Barry said after thinking it over. “Thanks Caitlin.”

“Of course.”

“I'll start looking.” Cisco said as he went to the computer.

“Thanks man.”

“You're welcome dude.”

“I have to get back to work. Call if you find some.” Barry said.

“I will.”

“Great.” Barry then left.


	3. Found Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Harry’s Loft: Four Years Ago)

“Hello Harry.” The Minister of Magic greeted as he entered the empty loft.

“Hey Kingsley.” Harry greeted as he grabbed the last back.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked as he followed the other.

“Yes.” He said as he made his way to his car.

“I’m so sorry.” He said.

“It’s not your fault Kingsley.” He said as he put the bag in the trunk.

“But-” The twenty year old interrupted him.

“No. Don’t blame yourself. Your daughter was in trouble. You never asked for her to get kidnapped. I would rather lose my magic then have her lose her life. I would do it all over again.” He said.

Kingsley hugged the emerald eyed boy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Kingsley. Don’t to write.” He said.

“I won’t. That goes for you as well.” He said.

“I won’t either. Bye Kingsley.” He said as he got into his car.

“Bye Harry.” He watched him drive off. “Good luck.” He said into the wind.

* * *

(Lily Hope’s Art Studio: Present Day)

“Uncle Harry!” A voice shouted.

A little girl with long black hair, mocha skin, and warm cinnamon brown eyes tackled him with a hug. He smiled as he hugged her back.

“Hello Hope.” He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

“Missed you.” The five year old said.

“I missed you too.” He informed his goddaughter.

“Thanks Harry.” Her father said as he walked over to them.

“No problem Kings. You know I love watching her and she loves coming here.” He said as he hugged the man.

“Can we paint today, uncle Harry?” She asked once the two adults stopped hugging.

“Yes we can.” Harry said with a smile.

“Yay~” Hope cheered.

“I’ll see you both at lunch.” Kingsley said. “You be a good girl for him, okay baby?”

“I will. Love you daddy. Bye.” She hugged him.

“Bye.” He said.

“Bye Kingsley.”

He left the studio. Harry took Hope to his apartment to change out of the pink dress. She now wore a red t-shirt, paint stained jeans, and a clear apron. They returned to the studio and went over to the easels.

“What are you going to paint?” He asked as he put on his own clear apron.

“It’s a surprise.” She said. “You?”

“Mine is a surprise as well.” He said.

She nodded and began painting. Harry smiled but did the same. He knew the little artist would ask for help if she needed it. For being only five she was surprisingly good with a paintbrush. He taught her well.

* * *

(Jitters: Lunch Time)

Iris and Barry were sitting at a table drinking coffee. They were trying to find the meta who healed her. She really wanted to thank him. The doctor at the hospital had told her that had she not been healed she probably would have died. The bullet, judging by what he was told, would have tore through her stomach. Especially since they found the bullet that hit her. It was laced with a fast acting poison. They were grateful for the meta and she just had to thank him.

She sipped her coffee as she looked away from her computer. Her eyes were watering a little from staring at the screen for so long. Iris gasped when she spotted a familiar person.

“Barry, look.” Iris said as she used her head to nod in the direction she had been looking.

Barry did and spotted the same person. The man who had healed Iris was at the counter with a kid. The speedster stood and moved closer.

“He needs a cinnamon donut.” The little girl said.

“He does?” The man asked in amusement.

“He does. Daddy work is hard so he needs a treat for doing such a good job.” She said firmly.

“Okay.” He said with a smile and looked at the woman at the register. “A small hot chocolate, one medium black tea, one medium black coffee, and three cinnamon powder donuts please.”

“Thanks uncle Harry. Three?” She looked confused.

“One for each of us.” He said. “You’re welcome sweetie.”

She smiled at him and hugged his leg. He smiled down at her. He ran his fingers through her hair before paying.

“Here you are sir.” The woman said as she handed him his order.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Thanks miss.” The little girl said.

“Aw. You’re both welcome.” The woman said brightly.

“Come on sweetie. Let’s go see your father.” He said.

“Okay!” She said as she carried the donuts. “Later can we go back to your studio to finish our paintings?”

“Of course.” He said.

“Yay~” She cheered.

They left and Barry went back over to Iris. “His name is Harry and he owns a studio.”

“I can work with that.” She said.

“Good.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“Just give me a second.” She said as she began typing away.

“Okay.” He said.

He drank his coffee and waited. It wasn’t long until Iris found what she was looking for. She smiled smugly up and Barry.

“Found it.” Iris said.

“Already?” He asked, impressed.

“Yup.” She confirmed.

“Awesome.” He said.

“His name is Harry J. Potter. He is a British Lord and is twenty four years old. He moved here four years ago after he was injured at work. He was a member of an elite team that hunted down fugitives. His goddaughter had been kidnapped and when he rescued her that was how he was injured. They don’t say what type of injury though. He moved to Central and set up Lily Hope’s Art Studio. There he teaches children art. He even has a course for those with disabilities. Apparently you can customise a lesson for you kids.” She said impressed.

“That’s cool.” Barry was also impressed.

“It is. There is an article here on how he helped a boy born without arms paint.” She said showing him the article.

“That’s amazing.” He said.

“It is. The Studio address is one fifty three Crest st.” She said.

“Tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yes.” She confirmed.

“Great. Now let’s talk about you proposing to Eddie.” He smirked as she groaned.

“I’m so nervous. What if he gets upset about me asking?” She asked.

“Then he isn’t the right guy for you but I doubt he’ll be upset.” Barry could see how much Eddie loved her.

“I hope so.” She said.

“Me too.” He said.

* * *

(Lily Hope’s Art Studio: Next Day)

“Welcome to Lily Hope’s Art Studio. How may I help you?” Harry asked Iris and Barry.

“I’m Iris West and this is my brother Barry Allen. A few days ago I was shot and you healed me. I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said warmly. ‘I may have revealed that I was a meta but I did save her so I guess that’s okay.’

“Why did you run off?” She asked.

“Your kidding, right?” He asked.

“What?” They looked at the dark haired meta in confusion.

“You were there. You heard what those thieves said, right?” He asked.

“Yeah. I reviewed the security tapes.” Barry lied but understood what he was talking about. ‘So he heard them too. No wonder he ran.’

“No.” Iris said in confusion.

“The one farther away said that meta’s were freaks and they were going to help get rid of them. The one who shot you agreed and said that metahumans were destroying the city.” Barry told her. “I saw the look of recognition on his face when he saw you and that is why you were shot. Didn’t Eddie or Joe tell you?” He asked.

She blushed. “I may have been avoiding them do to what we talked about yesterday.” She said.

“Oh.” He said.

“Well after the shooter seen me heal you he glared at me. I prefer not getting shot at.” He told them when they looked back at him.

“I… I’m sorry.’ She said. ‘They wouldn’t have known had I not been shot.’

“Not your fault.” He said.

“But-” She went to argue but he cut her off.

“You didn’t ask to be shot and you didn’t pull the trigger. It’s not your fault.” He said.

“Thanks for saving my sister.” Barry said when Iris stayed silent. ‘I can’t believe she’s blaming herself.’

Harry smiled. “No problem.”

“We will leave now. Bye.” He said as he wrapped his arm around Iris.

“Bye.” The woman said softly.

“Bye.” Harry said and they walked out. “Back to work.” He mumbled as he went back to doing inventory.

* * *

(Outside with Barry and Iris)

“Iris?” Barry looked at her.

“Yeah?” She asked looking over at him.

“You know that getting shot wasn’t your fault, right?” He asked.

“I do. Just felt guilty that I put him at risk. I know it was his own choice but I still feel guilty.” She admitted.

“Don’t. Like he said you didn’t ask to be shot and you didn’t ask him to heal you. It was his choice. Don’t worry about it. All that will do is make you sick. You can’t change it now.” He said.

“You’re right.” She smiled before it turned into a smirk. “Sooo?”

“What?” He asked as they began walking. 

“You like him~” She sang.

That made the speedster blush. “What? No I don’t.”

“You so do.” Iris said.

“No I don’t.” He denied once more.

“Yes you do.” She said.

“No I don’t.” He said.

“So so!” She laughed.

“Stop it.” He said.

“Nope~” She said.

“Ugh!” He groaned.

“I can’t wait to tell Caitlin.” She said.

“What?” He looked at her with wide eyes.

“I’m so telling her about your crush on Harry.” She said.

“But I don’t.” He argued.

“You do.” The dark haired woman said.

“I don’t.” He said.

“Keep telling yourself that.” She said.

“Shut up!” He hissed.

“Nope~” She laughed.

“You’re the worst.” He told her.

“I’m your sister.” She reminded him.

“Unfortunately.” The brunette mumbled.

“What was that?” She glared at him.

“Nothing.” He said.

“I thought so.” Iris said.

“I have to go.” He told her.

“Okay. Tell dad and Eddie I said hi.” She said as she began walking in a separate direction.

“Okay.” He waved before he walked off.


End file.
